


Home

by anthonytheboy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 2016, 2017, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Flashbacks, Friendship, Love, Memorials, New Year's Eve, New Years, Realization, Spoilers for The Force Awakens is here, Sudden, Throwback, Tributes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9136198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthonytheboy/pseuds/anthonytheboy
Summary: As the Resistance celebrates New Years, Rey realizes she may have found her home that she's been searching for her whole life.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everyone on archiveofourown](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Everyone+on+archiveofourown).



> Hello everyone! Happy New Years! How are you all? Hope you're doing well. I was actually kind of rushing this because I wanted it to hit around a time of New Years, so I have a feeling this is pretty terrible. So, I apologize in advance if it is, and I would like to hear your honest opinions. Thank you to everyone out there on Archiveofourown, you guys are awesome! I love reading your fanfiction, and I love seeing the perspective of so many writers out there. I hope everyone knows that what you guys do is not unseen, and you guys do matter to this community. 
> 
> Without further ado, I hope you enjoy this.

The Resistance was crowded around the television as they counted down the time till 2017. I had so much trouble taking in that 2016 was about to end. I thought about everything that happened to me, from leaving Jakku, to meeting Han Solo, Luke Skywalker, and Leia Organa. The thought of Han and Leia made me want to cry. 

I could still remember exactly what happened on that day when Kylo Ren killed his father. Someone who seemed like my father. 

I could still remember the heart attack I witnessed Leia having a few days ago. Poe, Finn, and I mourned her death just as much as Han’s. 

The thought of me training with Luke Skywalker, meeting Finn, Poe, BB-8, R2-D2, and so much more people left me in such a daze. 

Oh, and Finn. I almost don’t want to say more about him because I’m sure if I do, I’ll talk about him forever. 

Before I know it, I see someone approaching me, and without looking, I know who it is.

“Oh, Finn, it’s almost over,” I said.

“Yeah, it is almost over,” Finn replied. “I can’t believe it’s almost over. So much has happened to us in such a quick amount of time.”

“It’s hard to accept everything from Leia and Han and what the First Order is doing to people,” Rey said. “It’s been such a year.”

Finn put his arms around me as we sat down and said, “It’s okay. Things will get better. It’s almost over.”

I thought about the first time we met. When BB-8 and I were in Jakku, and BB-8 noticed him with Poe’s jacket, accidentally believing him as a thief. If it weren’t for BB-8, I wouldn’t have ever met Finn. The thought of that sometimes terrified me. I remember how I looked at him when I first met him in such a displeasing way, yet he told me that I looked at him like no one ever had. I accused him of being a thief, and he felt as if I treated him as a person. He made me open up. I was a person who didn’t want to trust anyone, but he made me trust again. I’ve always wanted my family to come back to me and take me home, and he came back to me after he left. 

I didn’t care he used to be a stormtrooper because he was more than a stormtrooper to me. He wasn’t like Kylo Ren or the First Order. He wasn’t like them nor was he like anyone else I met before. 

I’d been searching for home for so long, and I realized on that day that I’ve found it. Before I knew what I was doing, I launched into his arms and kissed him right when it hit 2017. Despite all the noise, I could feel him, and I could smell his jacket. I could see the world, and I was on top of it. I could see him and me, with a whole family, together looking up at stars at night.

Finn kissed me right back as he whispered into my ear, “I love you, Rey.”

“I love you too, Finn,” I said as I kissed him again. From that moment, I knew I found home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this. I would like to hear your honest opinion about this, so if you have anything to bash, please feel free to. I would like to improve as a writer. I'm sorry if you did not enjoy this story, that's my fault. I am working on more fanfiction, and I hope to take time when writing them so that you guys can enjoy them. Happy New's Year again everyone and again, thank you for reading.


End file.
